Current LED packaging typically involves a process where semiconductor devices are positioned on a substrate one at a time. Typical processes may be limited to a speed of about 10K units per hour. There exists a need to package these devices, as well as associated control and sensing devices, into integrated lighting systems at much higher speeds, e.g., up to 10K units per minute. Some current approaches, including die printing and mesoscopic self assembly processes, can be limited by the availability of manufacturable LED chip designs and defect rates associated with high speed placement errors.